


잠

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 잠을 소재로 한 단편 연작입니다.





	잠

신, 자아?

말꼬리를 잡아늘이는 걸 보니 저쪽도 피곤하긴 매한가지인 모양이었다. 도저히 입이 떨어지지가 않아서, 시네스트로는 그냥 침묵하길 선택했다. 눈을 굳게 내리닫고서 온몸으로 지금 자는 중임을 어필했다. 이유는 간단했다. 그는 피곤했고, 오아 도서관이라는 장소는 졸리다는 핑계로 눈을 붙이기에 적절한 곳이었기 때문이다. 그렇다면 왜 숙소로 곧장 들어가지 않느냐고 묻겠지만, 연하의 애인과 동거를 하고 있으니 집에 들어가봐야 곱게 잠들 수 있을 리가 만무했다. 그냥 연하도 아니고 아들뻘의, 한번 놀았다 하면 끝장을 봐야만 하는 의지력 만렙 애인이었던 것이다. 아무리 인간보다 지치지 않는 코루가인이라지만 세월의 풍파를 여지없이 맞은 중년의 몸에겐, 가끔 힘든 날도 오는 법이다. 물론 섹스를 너무 많이 한 탓에 피곤하다고 솔직히 말하기엔 자존심이 상하니까 입이 찢어져도 바른대로 불지 않겠지만.  
늘어지게 하품을 하는 소리가 들렸다. 좋은 게 좋은 거라고 조던 저녀석도 한숨 자려는 모양이었다. 혹시 녀석도 밤의 일이 버거웠던가? 그러나 시네스트로는 절대 그렇지 않을 거라고 단정지었다. 녀석을 알았다. 서큐버스처럼 지치지 않는 정력으로 기둥뿌리까지 뽑아가야 만족할 녀석이었으니까 분명, 진짜로 피곤한 것일 테다. 언젠가 조던이 진지하게 물어왔던 말이 다시 들리는 듯했다. 

\- 너, 진짜로 자긴 하는 거지?

그 때 시네스트로는 손을 불편하게 꿈틀거리는 것을 티내지 않으려 노력하며 이렇게 대답했었다.

\- 물론이다. 

\- 내가 하루에 두세 시간씩만 자는 데도 네가 잠드는 건 한 번도 못봤단 말이야. 

일단 한번 물고늘어지면 밑도 끝도 없는 녀석이었다. 시네스트로는 이마를 꾹꾹 눌러 피곤함을 쫒으며 생활패턴이 다른 것뿐이라고, 일축하고는 다시금 일에 집중했었다. 생활패턴이란, 그저 녀석을 밀어내기 위한 핑계에 불과했으나 영 틀린 말은 아니었다. 평소엔 그래도 조던이 잠이 든 틈을 타 하루에 한 시간 정도는 자두는 편이었으니 말이다. 그런데 최근엔 복잡한 일이 들어오기도 했고, 또 천방지축 날뛰는 녀석의 뒷수습을 하며 채워질 줄 모르는 음란한 비부도 만족시켜줘야만 했기에. 그러니까 아주 정당한 이유로. 생각이 빙글 돌았다. 의식이 침잠했다. 

잘 자. 

조던이 귓가에 대고 속삭이는 소리가 멀찍이서 들렸다. 녀석은 그의 귀에 살짝 입을 댔지만, 주위의 시선을 의식하는 듯 서둘러 떼어냈다. 그대신 검지손가락을 세워 시네스트로의 뒷목을 살살 긁으며 장난을 쳤다. 한번 쿡, 찔렀다 떼고선 ‘어느 손이게?’ 묻는 것이 지구의 풍습이라 둘러댄 조던이었지만 시네스트로는 그것 역시 애무를 숨기려는 조던의 입발림이 분명하다고 (다소 예민하게) 받아들이고 있었으므로 썩 기분이 좋지는 않았다. 하지만 정말로, 귀찮은 날파리를 떼어버리려고 손을 휘두르자니 손이 너무 무겁기도 했고, 아무리 조던이라도 여기서는 거기까지 진도를 빼지 않으리라는 데에 생각이 미쳐 그냥 내버려두었다. 그 뒤로 시네스트로는 몇 번인가 뒷덜미에 닿는 조던의 손길을 느꼈으나 그건 다 내부공기순환시스템에서 산들바람이 스치고 지나가는 것을 잠결에 착각한 것에 불과했다. 그가 작게 흠칫하자 조던은 긴 손을 뻗어 바람의 방향을 조정했고, 얇은 이불을 만들어 내 시네스트로에게 덮어주었다. 

그리고나서는, 아무도 움직이지 않았다. 

이따금씩 주위가 소란스러워져 선잠에서 깨어날 무렵에, 의자가 밀리는 소리와, 조던이 조용히 주의를 주는 소리만 들려왔을 뿐이었다. 랜턴이 되어 일을 하는 동안 놓쳐버린 학계 동향에 관련된 책도 무더기로 쌓여 있겠다, 바람은 잔잔하겠다, 이불까지 덮은 이상 도무지 엉덩이를 들어야 할 이유같은 건 아무데도 없었다. 

그래서였을까, 어느 순간 시네스트로는 조던이 혼잣말하는 것을 한 귀로 듣고 한 귀로 흘렸다.

하루에 두세 시간 자는 나도 매번 의료팀한테 수면 부족이라고 그러다 큰일난다는 소리를 듣는데, 너는 아무리 외계인이라지만…….

손길이 부드럽게 시네스트로의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 키우는 애완동물을 달래는 듯한 태도였다. 아주 가까이에서 지켜보고 있는지 예민한 귀에 녀석의 숨소리가 들렸다. 지구인의 숨소리는 본인이 의식하지 못할 때조차 거칠기 그지없어서 평소같았으면 대번에 떨어지라고 했을 터였다. 오늘이라면 굳이, 그냥 넘어가고 말까, 싶은 기분에 시네스트로는 계속 잠을 청했다. 녀석은 오래도록 떨어지지 않을 모양인지 한참을 귓가에 소음이 왱왱댔지만, 녀석의 시선을 독차지하는 값이라고 생각하면 그런대로 만족스러웠다. 결국 그역시 한 마리의 알파에 불과했던 것이다. 그는 자신에게 달라붙는 오메가가 귀찮다고 생각하지만 동시에 그 애착과 관심을 받아야만 비로소 만족하는 생물체였다. 잠이 들 때조차 제 오메가가 곁을 지키며 제 동태를 살핀다는 상상은, 흡사 왕좌에 올라 앉은 듯 시네스트로를 기쁘게 했으며 기꺼이 그를 수면의 세계로 인도했다.  
꿈에서 그는 큼지막한 한 마리의 고양이였다. 조던의 무릎에 올라앉아 코루가를, 천하를 다스렸으며 그 영광이 온 우주에 미쳤다. 그가 야옹대는 모든 말을 열두 명의 사관이 받아적었고 손만 뻗으면 조던이 언제나 제 몸을 내주었다. 등을 긁어다오, 야옹. 배를 만져다오, 야옹. 내가 네 팔을 깨물테니 잘 붙들고 있어라, 야옹. 그가 하는 말은 무엇이든 이루어졌다. 만천하가 시네스트로를 부러워했다. 그토록 아름답고 강인한 오메가가 시네스트로를 선택했음을 두고두고 입에 올렸다. 그 행운, 그 영광, 그 복됨이 자자손손 전해지기를!  
옆자리에서 작게, 쿵하고 책에 머리를 박는 소리가 들렸다. 시네스트로는 베고 있던 팔을 놓치며 다소 요란하게 펄쩍 뛰며 깨어났다. 조던이 정신을 차리지 못하고 곯아떨어져 있었다. 조던은 자기도 잠을 청하는 동안 시네스트로의 허벅지를 쓰다듬었었는지 책상 밑에 숨겨진 손이 엄한 곳에 가 있었다. 녀석이 자기가 허우적대며 일어나는 추한 꼴을 못 보길 천만 다행으로 여기며, 시네스트로는 은밀히 옷매무새며 얼굴 맵시를 정돈했다. 어느정도 원상복구 되었다는 감이 들었을 때에야 처음부터 잠이 든 적이 없었던 사람처럼, 조던을 흔들어 깨웠다. 

일어나라, 조던. 

어, 어? 

늘 그렇듯 녀석은 바보같은 소리를 내며 눈을 떴다. 쉽게 잠에서 헤어나오지를 못하는지 오만상을 찡그린 얼굴이 보기 흉했다. 시네스트로는 작게 혀를 찼다. 열람실 개방 시간이 끝났다는 방송이 흘러나오고 있지를 않으냐면서, 오메가의 게으름을 탓하고는 집게 수십 개로 책을 각각 집어올려 단번에 제자리에 갖다 넣었다. 두 사람은 무거운 발걸음을 숨기기 위해 날아서 도서관을 빠져나왔다. 벌써 해가 져있었다.

잔 거지?

숙소로 향하는 도중에, 조던이 뜬금없이 물었다. 누굴 지칭하는 것인지 감도 잡을 수가 없었다. 어쨌거나 두 사람 모두 잠이 들었었다. 

그래.

시네스트로가 해줄 말은 그것뿐이었다. 

몇 시간이나?

나도 모른다. 

조던은 갑자기 불빛 앞에서 멈춰섰다. 시네스트로는 광원을 등지고 섰다. 얼굴에 길게, 그림자가 졌다. 조던은 초록색 펜을 만들어 내 흔들어보였다. 이제 막 잠에서 깨어난 티를 숨기지 못하는 연인의 얼굴은, 제기랄 용서할 수 없을 만큼 귀여워보였다. 

아깝다, 네가 옆으로 누워서 잤으면 얼굴에 낙서를 해두려고 했는데, 기회를 놓쳐버렸네.

시네스트로는 잊어버린 듯 무심하게, 아직까지도 등에 걸쳐져있던 초록 이불을 등에서 떼어냈다. 손으로 되는 대로 구긴 뒤 반지로 휙 들어서 조던의 얼굴 위에 홱, 뿌렸다. 조던의 얼굴이 완전히 덮였다. 그가 머리께로 치켜든 손을 부들부들 떨더니 이불을 착착 접어 두 손에 쥐었다. 시네스트로는 조던의 초록 펜 역시 똑 부러트린 뒤에 돌려주었다.

흥, 어림도 없는 소리. 

어림도 없는 소리는 무슨, 내가 너 봐준 거거든?

다음부턴 바보같이 굴지 말고 즉시 깨우도록 해라. 

앗, 이건 완전히 마음에도 없는 소리였다. 빈말로 던지는 알파의 가오임을, 예민한 그의 오메가가 모를 리 없었다. 시네스트로가 다시금 날아가자 조던 역시 이불을 쥔 채로 그 뒤를 따르며 중얼거렸다. 

네가 얼마나 곤히 잤는지는 알고 하는 소리야? 내가 너 자는 거 다 봤는데, 머리 쓰다듬어주니까 좋다고 아주 고롱고롱 소리까지 내더라. 

그제서야 도서관에서 꾸었던 개꿈의 파편이 슬금슬금 떠오른 시네스트로는 심히 민망해졌다. 분명 고양이가 되는 꿈이었더랬다. 설마 정말로 고롱고롱 소리를 낸 것은 아닐까 진지하게 고민하던 시네스트로는, 꼭 이것마저 녀석의 장난에 휘말리는 것 같은 기분이 들어 머리를 털었다. 비유적인 표현이었겠지. 자신이 그런 말도 안 되는 행동을 할 리가 없지 않은가. 기분이 좋아서, 고롱고롱 소리를 내며 잤다고? 가능성을 일축하고서야 자신감을 되찾은 시네스트로는 조던을 향해 코웃음을 날려주었다. 녀석은 반지 기록 영상을 보여주겠다며 식식댔지만 정말로 눈앞에 증거영상을 들이밀진 않았다. 어디까지나 잠을 깨기 위해 장난으로, 한방씩 주고 받는 것일 뿐이었으니까. 

남을 허락없이 만지는 행위는 분명 지구에서도 성희롱일텐데.

고소해 봐. 내가 배심원들한테 뭘 보여줄 지 알아? 허벅지를 긁어주니까 네가 내심 좋아서 자면서도 피식 웃던 거하고, 응…..

조던이 키득대며 웃었다. 아닌 게 아니라 정말로 조던이 자길 긁어줬던 것도 같은 기억이 어렴풋이 맴돌듯말듯하다 사라졌다. 아닐 테다. 제가 그렇게 위엄없는 행동을 했을 리 없다. 다 흉악한 간계겠지. 시네스트로는 위엄을 되찾기 위해 조던 보다 한 뼘쯤 더 위를 날았다. 잠을 충분히 자둔 그는 쌩쌩했지만, 조던은 아니었는지 약간 뒤쳐져서는 연신 하품을 해댔다. 그는 뒤로 팔을 뻗어 조던을 이쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 기대라는 식으로 어깨를 내주었다. 

너도 잤으면서 대체 뭘 봤다는 거냐, 조던. 

아니야 진짜라니까? 내가 잘 자라고 했던 것까진 너도 기억하지?

그런 것 모른다. 숙소에 들어가면 침대에 눕기나 해라, 조던. 일이 이렇게 된 이상 오늘은 일과를 미루고 밀린 잠을 자두는 게 낫겠다. 

너 자는 것도 귀엽긴 귀엽더라. 아무튼 대디, 설마 절 혼자 재우진 않으실 거죠?

칭얼거림. 아, 시네스트로는 역시 도서관을 찾길 잘했다고 생각했다. 체면이야 어쨌든, 밤에 살리면 충분할 게 아닌가. 녀석이 이미 피곤하니 아마 진도를 멀리 빼진 못할 터였다. 뒤이어 일어날 일에 대한 생각에 시네스트로는 마지못해서라는 듯 미소를 지었고, 할은 되지도 않는 아양을 떨며 연신 대디, 무서워요를 중얼거렸다.


End file.
